


Остаться

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Флинтвудовский цикл [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Non-Chronological, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: В каком бы поганом настроении ни встречал его Вуд, Маркус не уходил.





	Остаться

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена/приквел/вбоквел к фанфикам «На грани» и «Без правил». События после Малфой-мэнора. Слэш.
> 
> **АХТУНГ**: В тексте, как и ранее, упоминается сексуальное насилие.

Оливера не было часов пять. Маркус не знает, почему тот вернулся так быстро, но ему, по большому счёту, всё равно. Уснуть он сейчас в любом случае не мог.  
_— Они все его трахали, понимаешь? Малфой, Мальсибер, Долохов... Даже Белла руку приложила. Точнее, палочку._  
Отец многое мог бы рассказать, Маркус видел это. Отец говорит «они» так брезгливо и в то же время с таким восторгом, будто его действительно радует мысль о перенесённых Оливером страданиях. Маркус никогда этого не понимал.  
_— Тебе нравится эта пользованная игрушка? Хорошо. Забери его себе. В Малфой-мэноре полно свободных темниц. Можешь держать его там, делать с ним что захочешь... Думаешь, он сам позволит тебе? Думаешь, у таких бывает **по любви**?.. Впрочем, знаешь, может быть, ему нравится. Нравится ноги раздвигать. Ты попробуй..._  
Маркус помнит, когда он был маленьким, Найджел Флинт иногда возвращался из Министерства в хорошем настроении. Он доставал из волшебной палочки букет красных роз для жены, приказывал домовушке Сорке накрыть ужин в столовой и широким жестом позволял Маркусу устроиться на его колене. Они улыбались друг другу, мама распускала волосы и казалась самой красивой и счастливой в мире. Тогда Флинты были похожи на простую любящую семью. Маркус верил в это лет до восьми.  
Когда Маркусу было восемь, родители развелись. Оказалось, отец, будучи в дурном настроении, не стеснялся вымещать его на маме. Оказалось, младшая сестра Маркуса — не родная, а сводная. Оказалось... оказалось...  
Мама снова вышла замуж и забрала Оливию. А Маркус остался с отцом. Ему не позволили выбирать.  
_— Тёмный Лорд был зол, но он понял. Я говорил с ним. Он ценит нашу лояльность, Марк. Он ценит тебя, ты хороший боец. Ты сильный маг, Марк. Не позволяй этим грязнокровкам пудрить тебе мозги. Ты же сам знаешь... тебе не место среди них._  
Маркус и не думал, что будет легко. «Идеалы света», как он скептически называл их про себя, его не интересовали. Маркуса воспитывал отец, воспитывал в строгих порядках и в соответствии с чистокровными традициями.  
«Кровь, Маркус, она превыше всего, — говорил отец. — Кровь говорит с нами, ведёт нас. Магглам этого не понять. Грязнокровкам этого не понять. Предателям крови и их защитничкам вроде Дамблдора — не понять. Они слишком часто смотрят на магглов, берут их традиции и ценности. А мир магглов погряз в этом. В отрицании своей природы, в поощрении слабых, в жалости к бедным и больным. Магглы могут позволить себе это — их много, их куда больше, чем нас. А нам, нам нужно быть сильнее, безжалостнее, твёрже. Это наше выживание, Марк. Выживание магов».  
Отец был в отчаянии, когда пришёл сегодня, и это Маркус тоже видел. Найджел Флинт никогда не допускал мысли о том, что его сын окажется из _таких_. Вообще-то, у Маркуса даже была невеста. Договорный брак, всё как полагается. Девушка, его ровесница, из французской чистокровной семьи. Одиннадцать поколений волшебников и волшебниц без единой капли маггловской крови. Маркус ни разу её не видел, знал только имя — Сесилия де Мильфёй. Кажется, она состояла в дальнем родстве с Малфоями, с французской ветвью дома. Найджел Флинт ни за что не позволил бы Маркусу нарушить эту договорённость, если бы не чувствовал своим внутренним чутьём, что на этот раз всё серьёзно, что он действительно может потерять сына сейчас. Это была уловка, безусловно, обманка, что позволит вернуть Маркуса в стан Пожирателей. Маркус знает своего отца — тот избавился бы от Оливера при первой возможности. Но сперва он бы приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы склонить к этому самого Маркуса.  
И поэтому в ход шло самое опасное оружие — правда.  
_— Я видел это, Марк. Видел, что с ним делали. Все могли поучаствовать, любой желающий. Тёмный Лорд очень щедр. Знаешь, кто был первым? Антонин Долохов. Ты помнишь его, думаю... Он всегда отличался... наклонностями. И потом он сказал... когда Тёмный Лорд спросил его, Долохов сказал, такой узкой дырки у него ещё не было. Слышишь, Марк?.. А когда Нотт с ним закончил, эту дырку уже руками растягивали. Белла сказала, даже женщину в родах не так разрывает, как твоего..._  
Найджел Флинт говорит быстро, торопливо. Хочет вывалить на Маркуса как можно больше подробностей. Он бы, наверное, мог ещё рассказать что-нибудь в том же духе, но Маркусу уже было достаточно.  
Круциатусы, посылаемый один за одним, прогнали Флинта-старшего из лагеря. Его, но не мысли. Услышанного хватило, чтобы разболелась голова — Маркус неимоверным усилием воли давит прочь те образы, что поселились в сознании от этих рассказов. Того, что он видел, того, что рассказал отец, было слишком много.  
Оливер ждёт его возвращения. Он уже оправился от кровопотери, от переломов, и синяки по форме пальцев почти сошли с его шеи и ключиц.  
Маркус обещал не прикасаться. Маркус отворачивается, если может, чтобы не дразнить лишний раз свои фантазии. Выходит из палатки, когда не может сдержать наступающее возбуждение. Маркус ненавидит самого себя за это, но он, наверное, так сильно хочет Оливера, что почти готов его заставить. Маркус сам не знает, не уверен до конца, что именно удерживает его в такие моменты.  
Оливер, заспанный, зевает в кулак, смотрит совушкой и греет руки об жестяную кружку. В лагере трудно достать хороший чай. Маркус и сейчас улавливает нотки мелиссы или чабреца — какой-то травяной сбор, наверняка из старых плесневелых запасов Джонсон. Пока Оливер отходил от своих травм, Джонсон постоянно поила его этими сборами. Говорила, они восстанавливают магический баланс, а у Оливера после мэнора магия была подозрительно нестабильна. Вот и опять чаи.  
К такому Оливеру, сонному, почти спокойному, не огрызающемуся на каждое слово, Маркус не привык. Такого Оливера не хочется принуждать... да хоть к чему. Ни спорить с ним, ни драться, даже трахать его, такого, не хочется. Хочется схватить. Обнять. Удержать. Спрятать. Маркус злится на себя теперь уже за эти мысли. Они совсем не к месту, не ко времени.  
Маркус столько раз себе отказывал.  
А Оливер расслабился. Маркус успевает разозлиться ещё и на это — ну что же за дурень, разве можно быть таким расхлябанным, когда все ждут атаки?.. Но всё-таки Маркус обнимает Оливера, отставив на пол кружку, касается губами шеи, вдыхает тёплый сонный запах кожи, пота, волос. Маркусу больно от того, каким счастливым его делает эта выкраденная минута близости. Он знает, что не может рассчитывать на большее, что вот-вот придётся отступить, а потом Оливер будет прятать глаза, будет снова сторониться его.  
...Может быть, отец прав? Может быть, Маркусу не стоит оставаться здесь? В конце концов, он держится только за Оливера. Принципы Дамблдора, цели Ордена Феникса — всё это невыносимо далеко от Маркуса и его собственных принципов. Всем будет проще и понятнее, если Маркус уйдёт. И Оливер сам, наверное, вздохнёт спокойнее, когда их непонятные отношения, из которых нет ни одного хорошего выхода, прекратятся...  
Оливер обнимает Маркуса за плечи, ведёт рукой выше, прикасается к шее, пугливо, мимолётно, запускает пальцы в коротко стриженные волосы, шепчет: «Всё хорошо».  
И Маркуса отпускает. Отпускает эта навязанная мысль, отпускают сомнения и искушение. Маркус почти готов смеяться над самим собой минутой ранее, когда он всерьёз собирался сдаться, не пытаясь.  
Маркус чувствует уверенность. Пока ещё не в будущем, но хотя бы в собственных силах. Теперь он знает, чего хочет и чем готов пожертвовать.  
И к Пожирателям он не вернётся.  
— Я пойду, а ты ляг поспи, да? — предлагает Оливер. Ему неловко. — Чай, вон, допей только, пока не остыл.  
Маркус согласно бормочет и, прежде чем отпустить, обнимает Оливера чуть крепче. Совсем не так, как сейчас хочется, ведь хочется — прижать к себе, вжаться всем телом, обхватить руками так сильно, чтобы выдавить жадный вздох, и всхлип, и даже, может быть, короткий протестующий стон. Но так не получится. Маркус уже взял себя в руки, а вот Оливера ему брать пока нельзя.  
Когда Оливер возвращается, Маркус уже всё решает.  
— Ты отдохнул? — подозрительно щурится Оливер. Маркус за эти пять часов разве что побрился и выглядит измотанным, но тем не менее упрямо отмахивается.  
— Нет. Неважно. Спать не хочу. Пошли лучше Чары попрактикуем? Как у тебя с Защитными?..

Через неделю Оливер сдаётся.  
Он, конечно, понял уже, что теперь всё будет иначе, но не мог до конца поверить. Даже когда Маркус настоял на том, чтобы на дежурство их ставили вместе. Когда они стали проводить вдвоём всё свободное время. Вместе тренироваться. Вместе таскать из маггловских магазинов еду. Вместе готовить. Даже когда три дня назад Маркус не ограничился простым, чуть-чуть неловким объятьем перед сном — что уже стало традицией — и горячо и влажно поцеловал его в шею. Дважды.  
Но когда это повторяется снова, Оливер сдаётся. Он осознаёт это задним числом, когда понимает, что только что втянул воздух сквозь зубы и прижался к Маркусу всем телом. А Маркус... Маркус не может оставить такое без внимания.  
Оливер испуганно замирает, когда чувствует — там, куда он прижался, всё напряжено, и их объятие окончательно перестало быть невинным. Хуже другое — Оливеру приятно. Ему нравится, что Маркус не останавливается и продолжает целовать его шею, нравится, как учащается его собственное и Маркуса дыхание, нравится ощущение от сильных рук, притискивающих его за пояс.  
— Ты... не торопись, ладно? — просит Оливер. Целый месяц — это не так уж много, чтобы забыть. Оливер помнит всё очень хорошо, пусть и предпочитает не зацикливаться на случившемся подолгу.  
Маркус совсем не такой. Оливер верит, что Маркус не сделает ему больно.  
Оливер — не идеалист. И он не слепой. Он замечает, как Маркус смотрит на него иногда, когда думает, что Оливер не видит. Он догадывается, зачем Маркус временами уходит из палатки на десять-пятнадцать минут и почему он возвращается чуть злее, чем уходил. Оливер прекрасно знаком с таким явлением, как неудовлетворённость. И те крохи информации, что в лагере получают из записок и через Патронусы, говорят вовсе не в пользу Маркуса. Но Оливер видит, что тот всё ещё держится. И в конечном итоге Маркус здесь, в лагере полукровок и магглорождённых. Хотя он мог — и это было куда легче — присоединиться к Пожирателям и их развлечению. Оливер считает, это должно что-то значить.  
Маркус отстраняется на секунду. С него наконец-то слетает маска железобетонной уверенности. Маркус колеблется.  
— Сегодня — да или нет? — спрашивает он. И торопливо добавляет: — Если нет, скажи сразу — я лучше уйду в какую-нибудь другую палатку, заночую там. Я не смогу остановиться. Это всё... слишком... — Маркус не договаривает, но Оливер понимает его и так. Хорошо, что Маркус честен.  
— Всё в порядке, Марк. И — да.  
Других слов им не нужно.  
Маркус думает, что Оливер боится. Думает, что своими ласками может напомнить Оливеру о подвалах Малфой-мэнора.  
На самом деле — ничего общего. Может быть, это и глупо, но Маркусу Оливер доверяет, и это всё меняет. Вместо боли — спокойствие. Вместо страха — уверенность. Там, в мэноре, всё было унизительно до самоненависти. Там он был беспомощен и уязвим. Когда Маркус ложится сверху, когда Оливер чувствует на себя тяжесть его тела, чувствует тяжесть его в себе, он в абсолютной безопасности. Он может, но определённо не хочет всё прекратить. Тогда, в подвале, Оливер ощущал каждое проникновение как рану. Ещё раньше, с другими своими любовниками, Оливер ярко чувствовал каждое движение внутри, принимал сопротивление своего тела и усилием воли подавлял его, зная, что дальше будет легче, будет хорошо. С Маркусом же он вообще не может разделить момент вторжения и освобождения. Всё сливается в непрерывном обоюдном движении навстречу друг другу и чувстве единения. Нет чужеродного присутствия, есть какая-то новая часть его, о которой Оливер не знал раньше, но которая восхитительно дополняет его самого, придаёт ему целостности. От этой наполненности — _восполненности_ — Оливеру так хорошо, что он плачет, захлёбываясь от восторга, и это пугает Маркуса. Оливера смешит его робость и настороженность. Кто бы мог подумать, Маркус Флинт, парень, которого до пятого курса дразнили тролльими кличками, будто трепетный подросток сцеловывает слёзы с лица своего извечного врага, мягко щиплет своими крупными пальцами мочки его ушей, гладит ключицы и истово шепчет: «Олли, пожалуйста, Олли...»  
— Ты ведь не скажешь завтра, что всё это была ошибка? — набычившись, спрашивает Маркус потом, когда они лежат, разморённые, и оба зевают, готовые провалиться в сон.  
— Не думаю. Пока не знаю. Мне было хорошо, — без перехода добавляет Оливер и поражённо трясёт головой, будто проверяя, а на месте ли она вообще и если да, то куда из неё в таком случае делся мозг.  
— И мне. Очень, — Маркус зевает особенно широко и рассеянно целует Оливера в макушку, пользуясь тем, что тот положил голову ему на грудь и не видит потерянно-счастливого лица.

Анджелина злится, когда Флинт не сменяет её в карауле. Пожиратели в этом регионе в последнее время притихли, да и егерей почти нет, но они всё равно начеку.  
Анджелина предупреждает Тома́ша о том, что идёт в лагерь, чтобы позвать засоню Флинта. Флинт раздражает её, но уже куда меньше, чем месяц назад, и даже меньше, чем в школе. Анджелина видит что-то, что пока не может осознать до конца, что-то, что проходит по самой касательной, едва попадая в поле зрения и тут же исчезая. Какая-то упорная мысль.  
Когда Анджелина видит прижавшегося к Флинту во сне Оливера, видит сброшенную явно впопыхах одежду и всё это — под аккомпанемент из чудовищного флинтовского храпа, мысль со щелчком встаёт на положенное ей место.  
— Ну и как это понимать?! — именно с этим криком в палатку влетает новый день. — Флинт, мать твою, ты себе что позволяешь?  
Разбуженный Флинт подскакивает на постели, хватается за палочку — и на языке у него вертится уж точно не безобидный _Темпус_, — но затем видит Джонсон и неуверенно опускает оружие. Оливер смущённо натягивает одеяло повыше и заранее морщится, предвкушая неприятные объяснения.  
— ...договорились же, в восемь утра ты сменишь меня в карауле. Полчаса опоздания! Ты совсем оборзел, тролль тебя за ногу дери! Я, между прочим, тоже спать хочу! — ярится Анджелина. — А ну, живо трусы-штаны в зубы — и на периметр. Тебя, Олли, тоже касается...  
Против воли, Оливер улыбается. А потом, спохватившись, свешивается с кровати, достаёт из кроссовка свою палочку и приманивает чарами остальную одежду.  
— Эта ваша Джонсон... — потрясённому Маркусу не хватает слов. К счастью, Анджелина уже умчалась прочь, наказав им немедленно привести себя в порядок и отправляться в дежурство. — Я думал, она из-за нас, а она...  
— Одевайся давай, пока Анджи не вернулась, — Оливер, уже одетый, подтягивает Маркуса к себе и долго смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Маркус уверенно выдерживает этот взгляд. — Отдежурим, поедим и... что скажешь?  
Маркус смотрит на довольного Оливера. Кажется, проведя вместе уже месяц, они наконец-то нашли способ не ссориться.  
— Знаю, я уже говорил, но... Я тебя люблю, — серьёзно произносит Марк.  
— А я пока не уверен. Но постараюсь определиться в ближайшее время, — так же серьёзно отвечает Оливер.  
На секунду Маркус хочет, как в старые добрые времена, огреть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Но выдыхает, досчитывает мысленно до десяти и ухмыляется.  
Маркус не ждал, что всё будет легко и сразу. Он учится терпению.  
И почему-то Маркусу кажется, что на этот раз ожидание будет не бесплодным. Ради Оливера он готов снова терпеть. Недолго, но готов.


End file.
